Grace Faraday
Name: Grace Faraday Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Comics, music, science fiction. Appearance: Grace stands at an average height for a girl her age at 5'6". She has a slim frame with a weight kept at about 130 lbs with a careful diet. Her black hair is naturally straight, kept at about shoulder length, with somewhat choppy bangs that form a jagged line above her eyes. Her face is oval, with a small jaw line and well-defined cheek bones. Her eyes are narrow and are a deep shade of blue that she prefers to call violet. Her lips are rather thin and her nose is small and round. Her skin tone is rather pale, mostly from lack of exposure to sunlight. Grace puts some thought into her appearance and tries to dress in a fashionable manner. She usually wears button-down blouses or dark coloured t-shirts paired with a mid-length skirt or tight jeans. In colder weather, she will also wear a cardigan, a scarf and stockings. She usually keeps a pair of headphones on outside of class. While she does use make-up, she tends to keeps it natural. The only jewellery she wears are a necklace and earrings. On the day of the abduction Grace was wearing a black cardigan over a white blouse together with jeans and a pair of flat ankle boots. Biography: Grace was born in Camp Mabry, Texas, the only child of David and Michelle Faraday. David was a member of the United States Army and had been assigned to this camp. Michelle was a civilian who had decided to live on base so that she could be closer to David and so that both parents could be present in Grace's childhood. Despite David often being away and busy with assignments, Grace was rather close to him. While David could not spend a lot of time with her, he did his best to spend time with his daughter when he was back. While he could be strict at times, he was much more authoritative than authoritarian and always let her have some freedom. It was due to this that Grace was always close to her father and looked up to him. Grace had always been well behaved. While this was partially a result of her parents' upbringing, it was also because she lived on a military base. Discipline was a major part of her life. Evacuation drills occurred regularly. Anything and everything she did was reflected not only on herself but her father as well, and any screw-ups from her might have an effect on her father's career. It was due to this that Grace had quickly learnt not to step out of line and often acted with restraint. Another effect of living on a military base was the near constant transfers. She had never really lived in one place very long before her father was transferred to another base. While Grace never really got used to the transfers, she managed to cope with the loss of friendships and the change of environment by being sociable. Grace often found it easy to make friends and had little difficulty fitting in within most social groups. However, she never made very close friends and had difficulty keeping up with her old friends. For most of her childhood, she was always friends with the geekier crowd. She had always found comics interesting and it was these friends who had first introduced her Alan Moore's work, including V for Vendetta and Watchmen. She was fascinated by their views of humanity and their intricate plotlines as well as the amazing art within. Since then, she's has read into other series, mostly DC serials such as Batman or Green Lantern. While she isn't much of collector, she has a shelf full of what she perceives as 'great works' and some of her favourite series. Grace also began reading science fiction at about the same time. Her class had been given an excerpt of an Asimov short story to read in class and it wasn't long before she was hooked. She is a mostly fan of short story authors such as Isaac Asimov and Arthur C. Clarke. She also greatly prefers books to movies and television series, mostly due to the fact that movies are difficult to watch on the go. When Grace was fourteen, David was assigned to Taylor Barracks, which was near Manheim, Germany. It was an accompanied tour and Michelle and Grace were also to join him. That trip was the first time she had ever gone overseas. Starting afresh in a new country was never easy. While she didn't take the move well at first, it wasn't too hard to fit it as most of the kids there had experienced the same thing as her and willingly accepted her into the community. School on a military base was rather different from regular public schools. Despite the installation being rather large, everyone seemed to know each other somehow. Classroom sizes were small and while there were cliques between athletes, scholars and such, there was no clear distinctions, and friends were from all walks of life. Despite her geeky hobbies, Grace eventually found herself drifting towards some of the popular bunch. She was fortunate to be neighbours with one of the popular students and soon became good friends with her. It wasn't long before she was before she was included with them simply by virtue of being her good friend. Hanging out with them was good for Grace's confidence. Grace quite liked their company despite them being extremely vocal and teasing each other often, for the most part they were a well meaning group of friends. Grace enjoyed their company and often hung out with them. It was hanging out with them that made her time in Germany the best time of her life. Living on a military base was like being part of a very closely knit community. It was not uncommon to see several families outside the apartment, swapping stories or sharing cold beverages, simply hanging out. Grace and her friends would often go out to Mannheim and hang out at one of the nearby malls or fast food stores. Friends would come and go, but they were just about always readily accepted into the community. By the end of her three years there, Grace had acclimatized to life in Germany. While she never really picked up German, she had picked up bit of local culture from her frequent trips out to town, and was on rather good terms with her neighbours. It was thus much to her chagrin, that she returned to America. Her father had been moved to a base near Tacoma but Michelle had found employment in Seattle. Deciding that it would be best for Grace to finish of her education in Seattle, Michelle decided to bring Grace along to Seattle. However, Grace was unable to cope well in Seattle. While she did find a group of close friends, Seattle was a completely different environment from the world she had grown up in. There was this sense of exclusivity and entitlement that she had never felt before. Most of the people here had known each other since childhood and it was tough to break into cliques. Nonetheless, Grace has made friends with some of the popular students and considers herself part of the group, if not one of the orbiters. While she usually enjoys spending time with them, she occasionally feels somewhat of an outsider together with them sometimes, especially since few of them share similar interests to her. While she still continues to read comic books and sci-fi, she tends to keep that side of her to herself. Recently, she has begun to pick up other hobbies to try and fit in with her friends. In particular, she has taken up listening to music. Most of the music she listens to are pop and indie music, usually that recommended by her friends. While she does wear a pair of headphones nearly everywhere, she feels as if it is little more than a fashion statement. Grace doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet. Her only objective is to get good enough grades to get into college. In class, she is seldom attentive, often easily distracted by the other students in class. While she does have interest in certain subjects, such as Geography and Biology, she doesn't really do particularly well in those subjects. Grace believes that she simply needs to put more effort in her studies to do well but can't find the motivation to actually get to studying. Having grown up as a military child, Grace has always had difficulty making her own decisions as she has always been told what to do. She is more of a follower and is easily influenced by the decisions of others. Compounding the problem is the fact that Grace also tries to avoid conflict and may simply agree with them simply to stay on their good side. She finds it hard not to care for someone and much harder to actually hate someone. She would always give the benefit of the doubt and feel more sympathetic than angry towards others. Advantages: She is adaptive and easy to get along with and should have little difficulty fitting in with groups. She cares passionately about things and is likely to do her best to maintain friendships. Disadvantages: She has difficulty making decisions on her own and often spends a lot of time making them. Furthermore, she isn't very strong and would be easily overpowered. She is afraid of being alone and may become stressed if placed under such a situation. She is easily influenced by others and may not voice her opinion when it really counts. Designated Number: Female student No. 047 --- Designated Weapon: Colt M1911 Conclusion: Maybe that gun will come in useful for someone who has the guts to make their own decisions. I doubt Miss Faraday will have the time nor will to make decent use of it. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by Randomness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Randomness Kills: None Killed By: '''Jaquilyn Locke ' '''Collected Weapons:' Colt M1911 (designated weapon, to Joachim Lovelace), Molotov (crafted by Gavin Hunter) Allies: 'Gavin Hunter, Alexander de Gaulle, Sophie McDowell, Megan Emerson '''Enemies: 'Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Grace, in chronological order. V5: *This Ain't No Make Believe *Red Skies, Red Hearts *The Red Shoes *I solemnly swear that I am up to no good *Mischief Managed *Rendezvous Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Grace Faraday. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students